Chained Together
by delahwly
Summary: Michiko Makiba, a young girl is dragged by the wrist into investigating Kira. As a suspect herself will she be able to survive with all the trouble thrown her way? Will she cope? LxOC
1. The Worst Things Happen On Mondays

**Hi this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh! Thank you to iheartponyo for helping me get started :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own anything that isn't mine, obviously. I don't own death note, nor any other things, apart from my OC!**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

I was suspected as Kira. It was a completely normal day and then I was suspected as Kira, suddenly my whole world did a back flip and landed upside down.

I worked in a bookshop, quite a simple job, repetitive in the extreme, stacking books. As an anti-social creature I avoided customers and would occasionally snatch a book from one of the many creaky wooden shelves and huddle up in a corner, to read up on various intellectual subjects, hoping that one of my colleagues wouldn't notice me bunking off. On that particular day I was once more reading up on the theory of relativity.

When my shift finished I decided to go shopping. I was wearing my usual skinny jeans, baggy jumper and bulky boots. I wandered about the shopping centre for a long while, contemplating whether I should spend some more money on a rather comfy looking knit jumper. Suddenly the shrill sound of screaming ruptured through the monotonous sound of chatter. The sound of gunshots accompanied the screams.

I ran. I ran fast, but not away from the gathering commotion, towards it. My survival instincts were screaming at me to flee. My brain wanted to fight. And always mind over matter. I turned right, forcing my feet to keep me moving towards the sound of a gruff voice yelling. Reaching the entrance I saw a man with a ski mask, holding a woman of twenty or so in a headlock, her mouse brown hair sticking to her tear streaked face.

This wasn't right.

More shots rang out, the sound reverberating in the lobby. The bullets pierced the ceiling; dust filled the air chocking the small crowd that had gathered. Huge chunks of the plaster crumbled falling on to the shiny floor. Nobody was doing anything about the situation. I elbowed a plump woman to my right and whispered. "Call the police." She removed her mobile phone from her bright pink handbag with an unsteady hand, her head nodding up and down shakily, scared out of her wits. She did as I said, as though I was the voice of reason.

"What is your name?" I asked.

" My name is Yui" Her voice timid.

"Well Yui, tell the police to come straight away, okay? And tell them to bring fire arms."

Her head started nodding once more. When I saw her start dialling the number for the police I submerged myself into the crowd, silently pushing people aside till I reached the front. Calmly I stepped forwards approaching the mad man with the gun.

"Sir, please put the gun down."

"Who are you? Get back into the crowd or I'll shoot! Get it punk? Bang and she is dead!"

"Yes I understand, so I take it your not going to put the gun down?"

"No, I won't, now get back in the crowd or I'll shoot you as well!"

"How about a trade? You let the young girl go, she is distraught, I'll be your hostage."

"Yeah sure fine, I can do that, this runt is sobbing too much."

He stepped forwards towards me, switching me for the crying girl, and then I was in a headlock with a gun pushed up against my head. I never would have imagined this happening to me. Although it was a Monday, the worst things happen on Mondays.

I am not scared of death, even when the barrel of the gun was pressed against my temple my mind was preoccupied with the well being of the people surrounding me. Just then the police appeared, aiming their guns at my captor.

Annoyance started to build up in me. 'Why on earth did this idiot have to put everybody in danger? Surely he knew that the chance of him pulling of a heist and getting away with it were so minute, that it was hardly worth the bother? Stupid idiot.'

My hatred towards the man holding me around the neck was increasing, steadily rising, boiling, bubbling, until it finally erupted.

"Don't come nearer or I'll shoot!" He yelled at the police

"Feel free to shoot at him officers, I do not even care if you hit me, just please make my death painless... on the other hand why should I die? You should you piece if trash! Go and die in a hole!" I spoke confidently, and then lifted my foot up scrapping down his shin then standing on his foot.

His hands retracted from my neck and I stumbled to get behind an officer. When I turned back I saw the mad man clutching at his chest, his face portraying agonising pain. 'Well serves him right' I thought. His limbs went limp, body collapsing as if he were a puppet, which had its strings cut. He was dead.

In a flash the officers had their guns trained on me, as if I was the criminal. They thought I caused him to have a heart attack. They thought I was Kira.

I was taken in for questioning, locked in a jail cell for two weeks with nothing to do, and then I was moved. That brings us to the here and now, somehow I ended up chained to the worlds top three detectives, who turned out to be one person. The security cameras videoed the whole event, and the detective reckoned that there was a five percent likelihood of me being Kira. So now we were stuck together, 24hr supervision.

L was a hunched genius, with dark eyes similar to my own. He had dark circles so big it appeared as though he was wearing makeup, and an odd liking for cakes. We shared many traits, we both hold ourselves as if we are carrying weighty rucksacks and we both suffer from insomnia, we both find it hard to socialise. Although being an anti-social creature, I am a very social, anti-social creature in comparison to L.

I was exasperated, "How on earth can I prove to you that I am not Kira?!"

"Simple," he said extracting handcuffs from his pocket.


	2. Panda?

**Hello, this is the next chapter! Thank you for carrying on reading :P**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

There perched L, the greatest detective in the world, hunched over a bowl of candy. His left hand thumb resting lightly on his bottom lip, facing the challenge at hand. Which sweet to eat first? Each candy was wrapped in multicoloured cellophane, with an ornate font on the front telling you the flavour. Slowly L leaned further forward. 'How is he leaning forwards so much and not falling over?' I sat there and stared at him intently. His thumb and index finger from his right hand quickly snatched up a toffee flavoured sweet, the chains rattled loudly from his fast movement, he deftly removed the rapper, tilted his head back and dropped the sweet into his mouth from a height.

"Why are you watching me?" He queried

"I am getting to know you, examine your behaviour."

"I am quite peculiar in comparison to the norm."

"No, you're okay" a small smile graced my lips

L didn't smile, but his big dark eyes certainly became a little brighter.

"Panda" I said

"Hmm? Panda? There are no Pandas in this hotel, are you okay Michiko?" L replied in his monotone voice.

"Well... there is a Panda in here L."

"If you say so." he said, eyes trained on the computer monitor.

This hotel was all rather grand, we were on the top floor, with a wonderful view of the city down below. I slowly picked myself up from the rather uncomfortable chair and strolled over to the window. I stretched my spine, bending backwards. I know my posture is bad for me, yet it is far more comfortable than standing straight; I can think better. I peered through the window watching the small ant like cars drive through the busy city streets. The bright lights were pretty. "Panda, do you have any apples?" I waited for a while "Panda" I repeated, I shuffled over to L and prodded him in the back.

"Michiko?"

"Panda, are there any apples in this apartment?"

"Apples, yes. Pandas, no. Michiko are you referring to me when you say 'Panda'?" he said pointing at a fruit bowl in a far corner of the room.

"Yes, I am referring to you"

"Why?"

"You spend a lot of time eating, you have really dark panda eyes from your lack of sleep, you're very pale and have really dark hair in contrast. Basically a Panda. And you're oddly cute... just like a panda." I couldn't get to the fruit bowl without dragging Panda away from his precious computer, so Watari, Panda's butler and father figure passed me an apple. I approached L from behind, lightly embracing him, then letting go. Sitting down next to him, I glanced at his face; his usual snow-white complexion had turned slightly pink.

"Why an apple?" said L.

"It's my favourite food, I prefer sharper apples though, the sharper the better. I also like sour sweets." I reached into my pocket and extracted a half empty packet of sour worms. "Do you want some?" I popped a few of the sweets into my mouth before shoving the packet in front of L.

"You must have a strong sense of justice, to be able to act the way you did in that situation at the bank." L removed a sweet from the packet and popped it in his mouth. The edges of his lips curled upwards in disgust at the overly strong taste. He then did a little shrug and decided to eat more of the sweets anyway.

"Yes, I believe that man to be reckless, putting so many lives on the line. He could've pulled it off properly if he had just taken some time to watch the running of the bank. They don't have many CCTV cameras, one of the workers sleeps on the job, there are no guards. He could have easily pulled of the robbery with out involving people, and there would have been a much higher chance of success."

"How do you know of the cameras and the employs shifts?"

"I watch the bank." I said simply "When I am bored I imagine how I would break in... that sounds bad, doesn't it? This is all theoretical, in my mind, just another puzzle to pass the time."

We sat there in silence for a long while. After about an hour I got bored, I opened my rucksack, which Watari had delivered to me, from my flat. I took out my broken earphones, only one ear bud worked and switched on some music. I also took out my book; a copy of the theory of relativity, similar to the one at the store except mine was very battered. I opened it to the page I had got to in the bookstore, then slipped off my seat under the desk; I like reading in the dark, bad for my eyes, but oh well.

Four hours had passed and I had read my book three times. "Would you like to help me catch Kira?" said L out of the blue. "Yes I would. Although I thought I was Kira?" I said.

"Are you confessing you are Kira?" he said his voice going down an octave.

"No, I'm not, it's just in your eyes I thought I was Kira, so I wouldn't be allowed to help."

"I will take that as a 'Yes I will help your investigation Panda.' you will start tomorrow, Watari will bring you a laptop."

At half past three in the morning I packed my book away and sat on the swivel chair with L to my right. Half three was my cut off time, I am an insomniac, I find it hard to sleep, but I force myself for my health. Ooh I just rhymed in my head. Force myself, for my health. It is so tricky to clear my mind and drift off, when there is so much to think about although... mind over matter. Six hours was what I needed.

Budging my chair closer to L I looked at him straight in the face he turned towards me, leaning back slightly when he saw my proximity.

"Your lips are chapped." I stated in a whisper. He looked down at my lips for a couple of seconds and then he returned to staring intently at my eyes. "That must be uncomfortable. Open your mouth."

He did as I instructed, rather skeptical. I stuck my finger in his mouth, then put my hand into the empty packet of sours. The excess sugar stuck to my finger. I proceeded to then rub the sugar into L's lips. "Exfoliates them." I said explaining.

When I finished scrubbing I wiped of the remaining sugar and told him to lick his lips. "Well that is a thing I didn't know you could do with sugar... how did you find out about this?" L asked.

"Women's fashion magazine."

"I shall begin reading women's fashion magazines." I giggled slightly at his odd proclamation.

"Can we go to bed now?" he turned to me and just blinked, I made a snoring effect and he finally understood. We stood slowly and made our way to our room.

"Do you have anything I can wear in bed?" L unchained us, went to a draw and showed me white t-shirts and baggy jeans, replicas of his current attire. I removed my top, shoes and trousers and put on one of L's shirts. If they were over sized and baggy on him, they were enormous on me; it was so long it skimmed the top of my knees. I crawled under the covers and curled up tight.

The sound of loud typing commenced. "Panda" I said poking my head from the covers like a turtle "Please can you not type it's too loud, I can't sleep, here read this." I passed him my book I had shoved under the pillow. He slowly closed the laptop lid and put it on the polished sideboard. He then clambered under the covers with my book and stuck his head in it. It took me twenty minutes to get to sleep; eventually the steady sound of L's breathing lulled me into unconsciousness.


	3. English Guys Are Hot

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter, thank you to everyone who have followed and favourited :3**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

When I awoke I saw L's face, staring intently at me, " Are you getting up yet?" he said his voice quite. I shook my head, burying myself under the covers, "Can we work in bed?" L rang Watari on his cell, "Hello Watari, please bring miss Makiba's laptop up, thank you."

"Why are you speaking in English?" I said

"Hmm, I lived in England for five years when I was younger... you won't find any information about L with that knowledge."

"Can I speak to you in English?"

"Yes, you can, I read in your file that you were born in England."

"Yep, were you born in England?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not? I can't gather information about you while we are handcuffed, you could see everything on my computer if you wanted to... also why would I? Why would I want to look you up? I am not Kira."

"I suppose your argument is valid." There was a minute of silence, "I was born in England, yes."

"English guys are hot." I said quietly. I did my smirking, half smile and shuffled closer to him under the covers and gave him a cuddle, my arm was draped over his waist, his body instantly stiffened "Your thin as a stick" I had a short grunt for a reply.

"Do you just eat sweets and cake?"

"Yes, I use my brain to burn of the calories."

"Hmm, you still should try and incorporate some variety in your diet." I put my ear to L's chest, his body tensed further and then slowly started to relax, his heartbeat seemed a little fast.

The laptops came and we decided to work, L believed that there was a leak in the police and made some FBI agents follow members of the NPA, for the moment he also suspected a young man named Yagami, first name Light. I searched for Light on the Internet and Facebook. He seemed perfect, fantastic grades, popular, almost too good to be true. "Seems a bit stuck up to me," I mumbled under my breath. "Superiority complex, I believe, a possible psychopath."

"Yes I thought the same." said L his mouth full of cake, it was a bit hard to understand him, but I managed.

"L can we have a break?"

"I suppose, do you have any women's fashion magazines?"

"Uhh yeah, so you were serious... okay I only have 'Eighteen' The May, August and September issues. I think the thing about the sugar was the August one..." I passed them over to him. "Can I put a horror movie on?" L nodded.

I watched one of my old favourites and Panda read the magazines really quickly, and then went on to watch the movie with me. Half way through the film, L's mobile rang, so I pressed pause on the remote. He took out his Mobile holding it between his thumb and index finger, his eyes opened up wider and he gasped. Snapping his phone shut he turned towards me "All of the FBI agents died of heart attacks."

"What effect will this have on the NPA? They are going to be outraged!" My jaw slackened and my mouth was agape. After two minutes I whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"We? Hmm, yes I am not investigating on my own anymore. The majority of the police force will probably quit the Kira case."

"Well at least if there are a smaller amount of people on the task force there are less people we can suspect of leaking information." Just then L's laptop beeped with a big W, it was Watari.

"We have another victim. A note was found at the scene." L quickly went over to the laptop and looked at the note. He then proceeded to say "L did you know, gods of death love apples." he stood there for a moment, anger in his eyes. "Kira sent me a message, 'L did you know gods of death love apples?' I know a person who loves apples. Are you trying to imply that you are a god." this was the first time I saw him openly express emotion. "You mock me? Your favourite food, apples."

"Ryuzaki it was not me, I am not Kira, think straight. Get your mind together for a moment, for the past few days I have been chained to you, how on earth do you think I would have killed these people? Think about it, would I really leave you a clue so easily?"

"No, you would not leave me a clue, you are very intelligent, you would conceal your identity and would not point further suspicion towards yourself. My judgement was impaired; I was unable to think properly, due to my emotional outburst. I apologize."

"Ryzukai, there is no need to apologize, that was not an outburst." L looked around, avoiding my eyes and then sat down in his swivel chair, his back to me. I approached him.

I turned his seat around so he was facing my direction and crouched, looking up at him, straight in the eyes. "L, I know that as a detective, you have to hide your emotions so you can't be used, but you need to understand your emotions, even when you're with Watari do you conceal your feelings?"

"Yes"

"You trust Watari, he is the only person you believe in 100%, maybe you should let him know, show some gratitude! Smile and laugh and cry. Don't hide yourself away... one day I hope that I will see the real you, not the odd detective, but the incredibly intelligent and slightly misunderstood man inside." I gave him a weak smile and stood, turning his chair back towards the monitor and retrieved us a big cake and two forks from the tray. I sat beside him and quietly went to work. I examined the information Watari sent to us, this was odd, Kira could manipulate people before their death, this was very important information and gave me a closer insight in to his abilities. Obviously the first time that he did this he was testing, experimenting, but this time he understood his power and finished his message from before. I didn't know if the message actually meant anything. It was shuffled to the edge of my brain for future reference.

At five o'clock I watched some videos on the Internet, cats mainly; everyone watches stuff with cats when they are bored. We had finished the cake a while back and I was starting to get hungry again. 'Panda only eats sweets, I'm not really sure about what would happen if I followed his diet completely, I would probably get malnutrition.' I thought.

"L can I please go and cook something in the kitchenette?"

"You may, let me bring my laptop." We both shuffled to the kitchen. I rushed around retrieving vegetables from the cupboards and some meat. I found soy sauce in one of the cupboards and was over joyed, "I love soy sauce!" I yelled enthusiastically. Once I had chopped everything up I chucked it in a frying pan, I was grinning all the while. I hate cooking, but for some reason I was now very happy, maybe my body finally realised that it was getting some real food!

I hadn't noticed that the steady tapping on L's keyboard had ceased and that he was staring at me. I started dancing around the kitchen floor. I danced regardless of the chain, forgetting that I was in company, I used to do ballet, and was remembering my old moves. I then did a pirouette; once I had spinned around a couple of times I stopped facing the table in the kitchen. I saw L staring at me, his eyes portraying amusement.

"You can laugh if you want to. I forgot I was with someone." My cheeks turned bright red and my ears felt hot, I turned back and finished my cooking quickly and set the plates on the table. "Panda, you will have to eat some, I cooked to much." I said, the blush still staining my cheeks.

"I only eat sweets." came his reply "They help to give my brain energy and improve my cognitive function."

"Well... if you eat the whole plate I will cook you three cakes tomorrow, one chocolate, one banana and one strawberry, okay?"

"Your techniques for persuasion are very good... I will have the food you cooked." I grinned like the Cheshire cat and plonked my self in the seat opposite him. After serving the food I took the soy sauce and drenched my stir-fry with it.

"Want some sauce?"

"No thank you."

We ate in silence, when we were finished my body felt refreshed, if I couldn't last two days on just sweets without feeling weird, how come Panda only ever ate sweets?

"That was rather pleasant, considering my usual diet. Thank you Michiko."

"My pleasure." we sat in silence for around twenty seconds, a question was running through my head, and I didn't know how to go about asking it.

"Michiko, you look as though you wish to ask me something."

"Um, yes.. I do... uhh, L how are we supposed to… um, shower when we are chained together?"

There was a minute of silence. "I suppose we will have to go in separately, as the cabin is small..." My face was slowly turning beet red. Ryuzaki's face was a light pink "We will take turns." he concluded. His eyes portrayed embarrassment, as well as something else…

"Yes but... oh my gosh, this is awkward, I am just going to leave this subject be for a while." I said quietly. L's hands slid from playing with his lower lip and ended up on his lap concealed behind his knees. I leant my head down on to my hands. "Can we leave now, go and work in the main room?"

"No, I would like to sit here a little longer." his voice was rather sheepish.

...

L's POV

'I have not fully thought of the repercussions of being chained to a female, my body is reacting in an odd way; my emotions are becoming more obvious. She is intelligent but as time goes on I believe she is less likely to be Kira. There are many aspects I will need to tackle, 24 hour supervision is slightly more tricky than I thought it would be.'


	4. Are You A Pervert?

**Hello Everyone! This is my first story so please don't be harsh :) Please tell me how I can improve my writing. Enjoy the story!**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

We sat at the dinner table for around twenty minutes after eating, I was wondering why he was not moving or doing anything, he was in deep thought. I removed my mobile phone and started texting my best friend Hiruna, suddenly L's head shot up. "What are you doing?" I turned the display towards L and he looked at the screen, his hand came up and he waited for me to pass him the device.

"No, I am not going to give you my mobile."

"You have to due to the fact that you may be Kira."

"What, so I am not allowed to have any contact with the outside world?" I replied exasperated.

"No."

"Well that's a bummer. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can cook some cake?"

"Panda, I cannot just bake all the time! I need a game or a friend or something, you could be my friend, but you don't have friends and it is not like we are able to communicate because you think I am prying to find your identity.. blah, di blah, di blah." I said flailing my hands around in front of me.

"I can be your friend. Of course there will be certain things I will not be able to discuss..."

"Yay, a friend! I don't have many friends only Hiruna, Aoi and Rin! Hey you're my first boyfriend! Um.. I mean boy who is a friend.. just forget I said anything, okay?"

"A friend? Well this is going to be interesting."

"So Panda, what is your favourite colour?"

"I don't have a favourite colour, it is not really a necessity in detective work."

"Well my favourite colours are Blue, Black, Brown, Red and Green. Did you like England when you lived there?"

"Yes I did."

"I suppose your not going to say anything more about England right, so what is your favourite food? Oh wait that is a stupid question, it's cakes and strawberries, right? What is your favourite-"

"- I wish to ask you a question." He said cutting me off mid sentence, I was talking too much. "What exactly brought you to Japan?"

"Well when I was younger I would travel a lot with my parents, by mum and dad would go to lots of conferences, they were scientists. We would travel to Japan, and while mum and dad went to work things, I would stay with my aunty who lives here." I took a small breath. "When I was eleven my mother had cancer, we found out too late to treat it, she died three months later." a single tear slid down my face. "Dad couldn't work without mum, he quit his job and we moved back to England, we lived in a council flat. He got into drugs and one day he took an overdose. I was sent to live with my aunt, and subsequently had to improve my Japanese, I have lived here for eight years now." I let out a small chuckle, wiping the solitary tear from my cheek. "L, why did you ask me about my past? You have already read my file."

"I wanted you to tell your story, rather than a formal report only giving me the facts."

"Well I find it slightly unfair, this whole conversation is rather one sided."

"I don't mind."

"L, are the police people coming tomorrow?"

"Yes they are."

I stood up from the wooden chair and went into the bedroom, dragging L behind me. I took off my clothes and put on L's big t-shirt thingy. When I turned around I saw L staring at me. "That is the second time today you have been staring at me. Wait, wait, hold up! Were you watching me change?"

"Yes I was."

"Are you a pervert?"

"I have to watch you at all times, you may kill someone when I am not watching."

"You didn't answer my question sunshine."

"I thought I was a Panda, not the sunshine."

"Uh, you are a pervert! You're not denying it." I walked to the bed and sat my self on top of the covers. L followed and sat very close to me, I looked at him oddly.

"L please can I have my phone so I can listen to my music? You can take out the communication chip if you want to, I just want some music." He lifted his shirt up showing part of his chest in the process and pulled the phone out from the waistband of his baggy jeans. 'Wow he is quite fit. Look at those muscles, you wouldn't expect it from just looking at him.'

"Uh..."

"Wait did I just say that out loud?" he nodded slowly and my cheeks became bright pink. I can't remember how many times I blushed that day.

I quickly found my earphones and plugged them in my phone; I listened to music, while looking through files on my laptop. It took a while for all of the embarrassing thoughts to clear from my mind. I had just got into the swing of things, looking through evidence when L nudged me on the shoulder. "Tomorrow we are going to move hotels," he said quietly after I had removed one of my headphones. I felt rather peeved at him.

At half past three in the morning I shut my laptop and packed away my phone, we went to the toilet and I brushed my teeth. "You have been watching me a lot as well, does that make you a pervert?" L said.

"I have not been watching you."

"Oh I was hoping that you were." he said really quietly. 'Does he like me?' I thought. "Because then I wouldn't be the only pervert." he said.

"I said you were a pervert." I got into bed and pulled the covers close to me. 'I had given that pervert a cuddle yesterday! I don't even now him that well!' I rolled over facing away from Ryuzaki. 'So what he is a pervert, being a detective requires a little perverseness, I just need to get over it.'


	5. My Cake

**Hiya all! Thank you for reading so far into my story, I really do appreciate it. Please review and give me pointers on how to improve my writing skills. A word of warning I will be uploading less regularly as I am rather busy at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

When I awoke I noticed that my hands were oddly warm, wearily I opened my eyes. Only to see that I had turned towards L during the night and that my hands were under his white shirt, laying flat on his chest. My eyes widened slightly. Did I really do that in my sleep? I shut my eyes once more and made my breathing steady so L would believe that I was still asleep. Taking full advantage of the situation I shuffled closer to him, wrapping my arm around his torso, the other hand moving up his chest. I let out a small sigh. This was weirdly comfortable.

"Miss Makiba, are you 'feeling me up'?" I stayed silent in response, pretending to be asleep.

"Michiko, I know that you are awake."

"No I'm not." I said my voice dry. "I'm half asleep, leave me be Ryuzaki."

"Please remove your hands from my chest."

"No, you're warm. I'm just going to stay like this for a while."

"I thought you considered me a pervert?"

"You are a pervert, it's just I've learnt that I need to accept it." I said groggily, falling back asleep.

I awoke twenty minutes later to find that I was very close to Panda. We were in an awkward position, and he was just staring at my limbs that had ensnared him while I was sleep. We were basically cuddling. His eyes were wide and his face was purple. As soon as I realised the situation I instinctually pushed Ryuzaki away from me. He fell of the bed with an almighty bang, of course I forgot we were chained together and came tumbling after him. I sat up, rubbing my arms and legs to get some blood flow to my bruised body.

L sat up, slowly turning his head to me; his eyes made him look like a zombie, although he was also strangely cute.

"Ryuzaki, if I grab you in my sleep just push me off."

"I did try to, but you kept doing things." He said, his pale complexion once more turning purple.

"What things?" if possible L's face turned an even darker shade.

I stood up and packed my few possessions into my rucksack, I stayed in Panda's shirt, so that he wouldn't have to see me change and put on a pair of his trousers. 'Wow these are big trousers, he is bigger than he looks and much taller, possibly by three inches!' Luckily I had my favourite belt in my rucksack and slid it on. The jeans were very big, but they were also very comfortable, I could see why L wore them.

"When are we going to the other hotel?" I said rather drearily, I needed a drink and the cogs in my head were still turning, trying to figure out how I managed to nearly suffocate him in my sleep.

"We have twenty minutes." L said, his face once more pallid, all traces of purple eradicated.

We made our way to the kitchenette and I hastily nicked some of L's cake from the fridge, there was nothing else to eat. I ate it with my fingers. ' Who on earth needs cutlery anyway? Well probably sophisticated people, but I don't come under that category.' The icing on the cake was sticky, it was going everywhere on my face, I could see a fleck of cream stuck to the very end of my nose. I swiped at it but it just smeared over my face. I jammed the cake in my mouth, finishing it in record time, well my record, because let's face it Panda can eat a cake in about a second. That much sugar first thing in the morning felt rather sickly and I knew that in roughly an hour's time I would have a sugar rush, and L would have to face the consequences. His fault, he only eats sweets. I thought I was weird!

Suddenly a solitary digit appeared on my face wiping away all traces of the cake. "The icing from that cake tastes nice." he said with his finger in his mouth.

"Next time why don't you just lick my face!" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will." L's response caught me off guard. "6% up, for stealing my cake." He said a cute minuscule pout forming on his lips.

"What?! I'm suspected further of being Kira, for having some breakfast!"

"It was _my_ cake." he said the pout becoming more prominent on his face. It was hard to act angry with him while he was looking so adorable.

I turned away from him and hunched forward some more than usual, shuffling to grab my rucksack and then curling up onto the couch, extracting the remote from the coffee table and putting on the T.V. Five minutes later Ryuzaki told us it was time to leave. 'I am going to miss this hotel.' I thought, 'It has a lovely view...' We then proceeded to pile all our equipment and stuff into L's limo. Once we arrived at the new hotel all thoughts about missing the view where gone, there was a balcony overlooking the whole city, it was magnificent. There were beanbags in the living room area that I moved to the balcony, relaxing into them and looking up at the murky blue, slightly cloudy sky. Feeling the constant and calming breeze blowing against my cheeks. It was cold and felt as though it was going to rain, but I like the rain. It was one of the things I missed about England, although when I lived there I was constantly complaining, as I was unable to play outside. A slight shiver ran down my spine as a particularly strong wind passed, flicking strands of my long, dark chestnut hair, that fell lightly onto my cheeks. I let out a small puff and blew the hair away, returning to my cloud watching.

When Watari came in I instantly jumped up from the beanbags I had claimed for myself, and ran up to meet him. Consequently L fell over from his crouch onto the floor, the laptop landing with a soft 'clunk'. I dragged Panda with me, the handcuffs rubbed my wrist. I hugged Watari, he was not expecting that from me, but suddenly after being calm and restful the sugar caught up with me. He awkwardly patted me on the back, lightly embracing me. Leaning back I grinned up to him. "Watari," I said in a rather out of character sing-song voice, "Please can you be a darling and pick up some stuff from my flat?" I batted my eyelashes. Sugar in the morning does strange things to me.

"What would you like me to bring miss Makiba?"

"Everything! Wait no, that would be quite a lot, not to mention I have lots of stuff, I think it would be heavy." If possible my grin became more maniacal. "Please can you bring some of the books from the shelf by the window seat, and my gameboy, and the charger! Don't. Forget. The. Charger." I once more hugged Watari and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Can I call you Grandpa? It's not that you're old or anything I just always wanted a Grandpa..." My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, too much sugar.

I skipped over to the computer and fell roughly on to the seat, still dragging L about. I played some games, feeling my eyes bulge from alertness, I was hardly blinking. I soon got bored of playing games and was fidgeting uncontrollably. Suddenly I stood up, the chair toppling over, narrowly missing L's head, somehow he managed to duck out of the way, moving the laptop as well so it wouldn't get smashed. I didn't bother to rectify the chair and skipped to the kitchen, once more dragging L behind me. I took out all the ingredients I needed for making the cakes I had promised Panda. He had left his laptop on the floor in the living area and was watching me cook. Occasionally he tried to nick a piece of chocolate or a strawberry from the worktop, to which I swatted his hand away while offering him a devilish smile. I put the cake in the oven and decided to lie on the cold marble floor and close my eyes. L just looked at me, after a while boredom had set in for Panda, it had been fifteen minutes and I was just laying on the floor in some sugar-induced trance. At one point he tried dragging me to the living room to get the laptop, but to no avail. I wouldn't budge.

"Are you asleep?" he said finally breaking the silence.

"No." I said shooting up into a sitting position, grinning like a maniac. "Merely thinking about things." I winked at him, then stood up and opened the oven. The cakes were done. I extracted the hot tray with some black mitts, and put them on a cooling rack. I made some icing, which I then proceeded to slather on the cakes.

"Go sit." I said, he followed my order like a dog, his eyes wide from want of sugar.

I walked to the counter, and sat on the bar stool opposite L. He was crouched again.

"Sit properly or no cake for you."

"If I don't sit like this my deductive ability is-"

"-You do not needing to deduct now." I said cutting him off. "You are going to eat."

Slowly he put his legs down, sitting like a normal human. I did my Cheshire cat grin and stood.

"I want cake now."

I moved over to the other side of the counter, holding the big plate with the cakes. His eyes looked like those of a drug addict going through withdrawal symptoms. Once I was right in front of him I turned around and sat on his lap. He wasn't expecting that. Always expect the unexpected. I took the fork from the plate and cut a segment of the cake feeding it to Panda as though he were a baby. Surprisingly he didn't object to me treating him like a toddler, I think he was just distracted as he had his cake.

I gave him all of the banana and strawberry cake, and then we got to the chocolate cake I fed him half and then started having some myself, using the same fork. Panda looked a bit miffed at the fact that I was eating his cake and that I wasn't using my own utensil. On the other hand he wasn't really bothered, content with his cake. Watari walked in just when I was giving the last few forkfuls to L. Watari looked at us sceptically, his head tilted slightly to the right.


	6. Master L

**Sorry in advance if you decide to think that my story is a 'Mary Sue.' Although partially it is, we put a part of ourselves in every character we make, and I can't really prevent that. Michiko will develop, but it will take a while. Stop reading if you don't like my story, it's not like I'm forcing you to read, but If you do like my story then please do carry on! :)**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

"I have brought what you desired miss Makiba."

"Thanks Watari!" The fork clattered as it hit the tabletop, I sprinted to Watari, hugging him for the third time that day. L had fallen off of the bar stool, he was falling over a lot, but thankfully as he had been sitting properly he had landed on his hands and knees and not on his side, where he would have most likely hit his head. Taking the bag from Watari I emptied the contents onto the floor. All my favourite books, my games console, the charger, some clean clothes, my teddy and some nail varnish were now strewn everywhere.

"Thank you Watari! I completely forgot to ask you to bring clothes! And my teddy and nail varnish! I can't thank you enough!" I snatched up my teddy and clutched it to my chest, inhaling the familiar sent, my eyes fluttering closed. I could feel the sugar leaving my system, like the ebb and flow of a receding tide. Suddenly my body felt exhausted. It felt as though I had gone for a vigorous jog and that my brain was sleeping, now I had finished jogging and my brain had reawakened from a dormant state. Only after I had finished running I realised how many times I had tripped and made a fool of myself. My head sagged down, falling softly into my lap like a deflated balloon, partially out of embarrassment. "Can I return to my laptop and papers now?" L asked in his monotonous voice, the slight sound of a smirk edged into his usually emotionless tone towards the end of the question.

I ambled behind Ryuzaki, he was heading towards the couch. He stood on the settee and then settled into his awkward crouch. My limbs were dangling loosely all muscle control gone. "Can we go to bed? I'm tired. Sugar in that quantity can't be good for anyone, how do you cope?" I said my speech slurring.

"I have sat here now, I will not move. It is your fault for eating my cake, face the repercussions." Now a small smirk was evident on his face.

"Come on, I'm tired, plus it was the only thing that was actually available to eat."

"I will not move from my space."

"Fine. Okay. I'll follow your every command Master." I said in an overly sarcastic voice.

"I like the sound of that." Said Panda.

"What?" I replied bluntly.

"Master." he said placing his thumb up to his bottom lip. 'He is probably musing over perverse things.' I thought, a scowl working its way onto my features.

Giving up I walked forwards, grabbed his legs and pulled them down, making him sit properly. His face flickered with the emotions of betrayal and offense. Before he had the chance to once again retract his legs, I had flopped onto the couch, my head landing on his thighs. I didn't sleep from the exhaustion of jumping around; instead my body scrunched itself into the fetal position and would then refuse to move when I commanded it. All I could move was my head. I turned to panda to see him stare at me weirdly, contemplating the situation at hand. Eventually he decided that he would carry on with his work, regardless that he wasn't in his crouch. Holding his papers gingerly between two fingers, he propped the laptop up on the arm-rest using a pillow.

I stared up at the man, 'What an oddity he is.' He looked slightly uncomfortable with his feet planted in the ground. 'His eyes are endless; they are like the night sky, the darkness contrasting with the sparkles in his eyes, like stars. After a while I noticed that the black was more like dark blue velvet, 'There are so many layers in his eyes.' his obsidian eyes were enthralling, it was hard to see what he was focusing on as they are all dark, it took me two minutes to realise that he was actually staring back at me. I could feel my cheeks turning baby pink. Another thing I noticed was that he hardly blinked, on the other hand I was blinking so much it must have looked like I was wincing, as though I was staring at the sun.

"You are staring at me." his voice was full of conviction.

"Yeah, well you're odd, I'm not."

"Well thank you." he said slightly sarcastically.

"Odd in a good way though, you're good." There was a short silence and then I queried,

"Why were you staring at me?"

"It is of no importance." I shrivelled my eyes slightly more giving him a look of scorn.

"You were calculating if I was Kira, no?"

"No I wasn't."

"What then? Oh, it doesn't matter."

I let my body rest and fell asleep, curled like a cat on Ryuzaki's lap. If I slept more now, I wouldn't have to sleep tonight. I love the night; it's my favourite time.


	7. Good Ol' Watari!

**Yay! This is the next segment, hope you like it. :P Thank you for all the positive comments!**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

I awoke three hours later to find that my hands had wrapped themselves around his waist and my head was burrowed into the soft white material of his top.

Tentatively I opened my eyes, to see the cascading ripples in the white material.

I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed, his left hand thumb at his lips, 'Maybe he is in deep thought?' I shifted my eyes around looking for his other arm, it was slung over my shoulders and his hand was cradling my head. It felt strange being there like that, but it was nice.

I strained my eyes to see with my peripheral vision; I knew there was a digital clock to my right. It was currently 13:31, which meant I had slept for fifty minutes, the task force was due to arrive at five. After a couple of minutes of looking up at him, I came to the conclusion that he was asleep. I guessed that he was a light sleeper, so when I sat up I expected his arms to snatch away but instead he clutched me tighter. The hand that was at his mouth snaked around my back. His eyes were still shut, his face peaceful. 'So basically he is a deep sleeper, who clutches onto things, and doesn't let go.' I thought as L dragged my body onto his lap, and nuzzled the top of his head into the crook of my neck. 'He hardly sleeps. I should wake him soon though. Maybe this is partially the reason why he does not sleep? He feels vulnerable because in a situation he knows that he wouldn't wake?'

He pulled me closer and it was starting to hurt, he was squishing my waist. His head flopped down lower, resting on my chest. He wasn't stirring. His hair was tickling my chin, oddly it wasn't greasy or full of product as I had imagined but was soft and floppy, but slightly matted. I started to stroke his hair, untangling it. The pace of his breathing increased suddenly, he was waking up. 'What will his reaction be to the current predicament?' I thought a smirk on the corners of my lips, my hand still absentmindedly stroking his ebony locks.

L started shuffling, awakening. He moved his head only to find that he was resting on my chest and that he was holding on to me for dear life.

"I am sorry Michiko." he said his voice devoid of all emotion, although the faint blush on his cheeks gave him away.

"It's okay." I replied smiling slightly.

"If I may ask, why are you stroking my hair?" There was a second of silence. "I don't mind it, but I also do not understand. I like to understand things." I retracted my hands looking at them as though they were out of my control, as though they had betrayed me. 'Why was I stroking his head?'

"What do we have to do in preparation for the task force? They are coming in a couple of hours." I stood gracefully removing my self from my previous position, suddenly feeling rather cold.

"There is nothing to do as Watari has already prepared everything."

"Good ol' Watari!" A huge grin spread across my face. "Um, L I will need a shower before I sleep tonight, what are we going to do? In this hotel is it a cubicle shower, a bath...?"

"A wet room."

"Okay then, I suppose that makes it somewhat easier. Can we go to our new room so that I can change into my own clothes, instead of walking around in your ensemble." I said gathering my jumbled stuff from the floor and shoved it into my rucksack.

"That is fine." L said, this time not bringing his work.

Throwing my bag onto the bed, I slumped down to the floor, roughly taking of my dark, brown lace up boots. I pulled my favourite green top with lace edging from the bag, slipped off L's white top and put it next to where he was perching on the bed, placing my top over my head, poking my arms through. He was rummaging through my belongings.

"Did you ever maybe think that I might have personal stuff in their, like girl stuff?"

"While you are chained to me nothing can be personal."

"Still..."

I sat on the bed cross-legged, a little peeved at my lack of freedom. I found my red nail varnish and proceeded to paint my nails, leaving them to dry I watched Panda. He was reading the blurbs on all of my books, only glancing at the cover; never judge a book by its cover. I got bored after a while and grabbed his foot; I started to paint his toenails red.

"What are you doing?" Asked Panda after I had finished painting his first foot and was half done with his other.

"Nothing," I said "Well, not nothing. I am painting your nails because I am bored."

"Please can you stop doing that?"

"Oh, come on I have only your baby toe left to do! You have something against things touching your feet, don't you?"

"Shoes and such are uncomfortable. They are cages for feet. What can we do to stop you from being bored?" He half mumbled, thumb edging its way up to his lips. "You have your books."

"No, I'm not in the mood for reading, reading calms you down, I don't need calm, I've just slept."

"What then shall we do?"

"How about we play hot or cold?"

"What is that?"

"My friend Arisu, told me about it, it's basically blind man's bluff. What happens is that one person hides an object and the other wears the blindfold and has to find it with hot or cold. Hot for closer, cold for further away. Actually now I think about it, that won't really be possible, as we are chained." Pulling my sleeve down over my wrist, I scratched my forehead, racking my brain. 'Fun games, fun games. Think childish, childish things are fun... I know!'

"What are you thinking of Michiko?"

"There is this game, it is called twister, have you heard of it?"


	8. Twister

**This is the next chapter, very soon I will introduce the task force, so you just have to wait a little longer! Enjoy! :D**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

"I do believe that I have seen an advert on the television."

"I think that's a good game, can we ask Watari to get it?" I said reaching to the bedside drawer for L's mobile phone. "Hello Watari, hmm, yes, please can you go to the shops and buy the game 'twister', yes if it's not much bother. Thank you Watari." I put the phone back down on the dresser and decided to put my clothing in the empty drawers. Watari was going to bring the board game in about ten minutes. 'He works quick' I thought, 'I feel slightly bad though, treating him like a slave, I should apologise to him...' After I had finished packing away my possessions I dumped my bag in the far corner and sat opposite Ryuzaki on the bed.

"Do the task force know about me?" I asked curious of what was going to take place in a couple of hours.

"No they do not know that I already have a suspect."

"Okay, so should I talk to them and stuff, or just hang back?"

"You may interact with them, but remember that you are still under suspicion and that it will be a while until your name is cleared."

As Watari had said, he had retrieved the game in exactly ten minutes there was a knock at the door. "The game you requested miss Makiba."

"Thank you so much Watari, I am sorry to be such a bother." Watari left the room and I ripped open the box, emptying the contents on the floor. I quickly scanned the instructions; I already knew the general gist of the game from playing it a couple of years back with some school friends. I set up the board and put the die of to the right. Ryuzaki read the instructions.

"This game is rather odd, also have you considered that we are linked at the wrist?"

"Just view it as a higher difficulty level. Do you want to start?"

"Ladies first."

"Ok then you start first, as you are a lady." He looked at me skeptically and then reached for the die and rolled. "Red right hand. Your turn."

"Yellow left leg." It carried on like this for a while. We were getting more and more tangled in the chains, it was snaking around my legs and restraining my arms from moving freely, it was uncomfortable but I was not going to lose the game to L.

"I will not give up with this game." Said L sternly, even though he was still monotone you could sense childish emotions peeking through.

"Well, I'm not giving up either." Once more I rolled the dice. I now had my hands either side of L's head, I was towering over him. He was facing upwards supporting himself as though he were a crab. Suddenly his right arm crumpled and he fell, I followed a second after as the chain yanked on my midriff. We stayed on the floor for a while, thinking about how we are going to go about untangling ourselves.

"Well... I won!" I smiled cheekily, regardless of our current situation. We leant against each other, using counterbalance to stand up. It was a little bit close for comfort for L as we were pressed against each other.

"Do you have the key to the handcuffs?"

"Yes I do in my back jeans pocket."

"Can you get to it?"

"No, as my hands are stuck behind your back, I am unable to get to my back pocket."

"Well I can get it. Which pocket?"

"My left, your right."

I wriggled slightly to move the chains up my arms and free my hands. I extracted the key from his pocket after some searching, the floppy fabric of his baggy jeans kept getting in the way. 'Nice ass.' I thought.

"Panda."

"Yes." He said, his complexion was starting to turn pink like a strawberry. I could feel his breath on my face we were so close.

"L, I have to sort of hug you to see where the lock is okay?"

"I guess you will have to. Watari should be here he would sort this out."

"Yes he would sort this out, but if you haven't noticed he is not currently here, and neither of us would be able to pick up the phone to call him as we are unable to use our hands properly." I said reprimanding him for his wishful thinking.

"I will have to hug you."

"If you must, then you must."

I pulled him closer towards me, his breath flittered on my face, it smelt of strawberries. I moved my head to the right and rested it on L's shoulder, craning my neck in order to see my part of the handcuffs. After five minutes I managed to locate the lock and open it. It fell to the floor with a clank. I pulled it up and then started unwinding it from around us. As soon as L was free he jumped back, shivering slightly.

"I am unused to close contact." He said his voice quivering slightly. He then picked up the chain and clipped it back on my wrist.

'Why did she pick such a game? I was skeptical in the first place due to the handcuffs, yet for some reason I still agreed to play that dreaded game. Twister. Never again. Well maybe I may play it once more. It wasn't so uncomfortable pushed up against her, although the chain was digging in my thighs, it was not uncomfortable.'

"What is happening to me...? I should feel weird but I do not." He mumbled under his breath, I barely caught it.

"Why should you feel weird?"

"No reason." He brushed it off and proceeded to retrieve his laptop and check the time. "The task force will be here in eighteen minutes."

"Okay." I shuffled over to the window, pulling the chain till it was taught. The sky was starting to darken.


	9. Bang, Bang, You're Dead

**Thank you for the continued support! :)**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

Precisely eighteen minutes later there was knock on the door. L popped up from his crouch, standing with his prominent hunched back, his face as expressionless as usual.

"Michiko, you need an alias." He said suddenly.

"Call me Caly, short for Calypso." That was the first name that came to mind, although it was rather fitting as I remembered that the name in Latin meant 'She that conceals.' I remained seated, in order for L to look more important, hopefully they would not stare at me. I don't like to be around strangers.

Panda nodded his head to his carer to open the door. "Come in gentlemen." Said Watari, polite as ever. He held the door open as what remained of the police force filed in. The door slowly clicked shut behind them and Watari moved to the other side of the room to make tea.

L scratched his left ankle with his right foot, standing like a stalk. The task force were making quiet sounds of surprise and confusion. L then proceeded to scratch his leg through his right pocket.

"I am L." He said in his nonchalant manner, stoic as ever.

Little grunts were heard from the group, showing their speculation on whether he was in fact L. They had not yet noticed me or the chain that connected me to him.

"This is him?" said a man with a moustache and square rimmed glasses, his hair was starting to grey slightly. I assumed him to be the chief as he was towards the front of the group and was the first to speak up, showing his authority. L scratched the back of his head (What was wrong with him? Had someone slipped him itching powder?) While a rather young man said "He is nothing like I thought he would be." Yes, I suppose he didn't look anything like you would expect a detective to look like. I thought he would look like Hercule Poirot, with the moustache an' all.

"I am Yagami of the NPA." said the man with the moustache and glasses, as I had deducted he was indeed the chief.

"Matsuda." said the young man; he was maybe only three or four years older than me.

"I'm Aizawa." said a cool looking dude with an afro 'That is some epic hair.' I thought

"Mogi." said a tall man from the back, his voice was very deep.

And finally the last member of the group spoke up "Ukita." He was the shortest of the lot of them.

L retracted the hand from behind his head to stare at the people as though they were idiots, which I knew they were.

"Sorry we're late currently the five of us are-"

"Bang." said L cutting of chief Yagami. I looked at L, 'What is he doing? He looks stupid doing that! Does he see that he is embarrassing himself?'

"What the hell was that for?" Said Afro Guy.

"Mm, if I were Kira, you'd be dead mister Soichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA." gasps were heard from the group. "Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder, but I am sure you've figured that much out, haven't you?" I noticed the slight inflections in tone when he said the last part, he sounded almost condescending. "Please do not give out your names so carelessly. Instead let's value our lives." he said.

"I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence that showed that he needed a name too." Said the young man, Matsuda.

"There is no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose names were never released publicly or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings." Said the chief.

"That's enough small talk for now, come this way." 'What on earth that wasn't small talk! Was he really so socially inept?'

"Oh, uh right." Stuttered Matsuda, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Please turn off all your cell phones, handhelds and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there." L gestured to a little green table with an odd circular pattern on it.

"What, do you think we are going to be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?" Said afro dude, I don't now why but his tone of voice was annoying me.

"It's alright, do as he says." Yagami said sternly.

"I realise he has been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not."

They were yet to notice my presence, it was only when L walked into the main seating area, dragging me with him that the task force actually noticed my existence. Through my whole high school experience I was waiting for people to notice my existence, and it seems like nothing much had changed, I was still a wallflower. I hated high school.

"No, I just find them distracting I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing when I am trying to talk." Each member gave me a quick glance, wondering why I was there. "Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that is said in these meetings that means when we leave headquarters any information we need is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable." L was sitting in his crouch, the force looked at him oddly, was he really comfortable like that?


	10. I Am A Woman

**So the task force have been brought into the equation... now what's gonna happen?**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

L poured some tea, and took a sip, making a face as though it was bitter. He then started adding two sugar cubes at a time to his tea. Matsuda looked on at him with wide eyes, he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Excuse me, L?"

"Uhm. And from now on I will have to ask that you stop calling me L, it's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe."

"Uh, okay Ry-u-zaki," Said Matsuda, making the name sound detached, as though he was playing with it, becoming acquainted with the new sounds it formed. "If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminals names from the news?"

"If we do that we will only be putting the general public at risk."

"The general public?" said Ukita

"Why?" afro man added in, wasn't it obvious what L meant? I understood him.

"Kira is childish and he hates losing." said Panda simply

"But how do you-?" Matsuda was cut off by the chief

"Just what do you mean?"

"Well, I am also childish and I hate to lose.. that's how I know." replied L

"God do I know that." I said loudly, a smirk on the edge of my face. "You remember 'Twister'?" I soon noticed that everyone was staring at me. I did an upwards nod to signal my greeting. "Hello everyone."

"Ryuzaki," Said Yagami "Who is this girl?"

"Oi, I am not a girl, I am a _woman_." I said proudly.

"She is a Kira suspect," The task force audibly gasped looking at me quizically, I could guess what was running through their heads. 'Was this goofy girl really a possible suspect for Kira?'

"Although she is a suspect there is only a 0.99% chance that it is her, but still we are chained together just for precaution."

"Oh, yay! My percentage has gone down! Maybe then I can get away from this pervert." I smiled at the whole task force before turning to L and patting his arm. "No offense Panda."

"How exactly did she come to be a suspect?" Said Ukita

"Oh, I was doing something that I thought was morally right, exchanging myself for a crying girl, therefore becoming a mad man with a gun's hostage. I then said that he should just die, stood on his foot and ran away. When I turned back he was clutching his chest, he had a heart attack. And know for some reason, unbeknownst to me, everyone suspects me as Kira!"

"Ryuzaki, what makes Kira 'childish'?" said Yagami, completely ignoring me, we would talk later. It was more important to get the task force up to date, yet still I felt a slight pang of hurt that they could dismiss me so easily.

"Early on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also as soon as we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say and what are you gonna do about it?" Ryuzaki paused to have a sip from his tea. "He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favour, now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"

"I guess.." Said Matsuda, realising the flaw in his plan, poor man, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"If you chose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, i'll kill petty criminals, or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil." Ryuzaki took in a long raspy breath. 'He is good at envisioning him self as Kira, I don't know if it's worrying.' I laughed mentally every time he said 'gonna' it sounded like he was from a gangster movie. Well how am I to know what he does in his spare time?

"That's exactly how Kira thinks-"

I cut Panda off "I think maybe he would add a maniacal laugh in at the end." I then proceeded to laugh like the stereotypical villain, laughter slowly turning into a choking sound effect.

"In any case let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out." Said Panda. To outsiders it would look like he was merely ignoring me, but that faint sparkle returned in his eyes for a split second; he didn't hide his emotions quick enough.

"But how?" Said afro dude.

"How about something like this... death of FBI agents infuriates the US, latest killings anger the international policing community, nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan. For Kira this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat, psychologically he'll start to feel cornered and that would cause him to take some kind of drastic action."

"That's interesting." Said Ukita.

"So he'll think there are fifteen hundred, when there are really only seven of us. And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them." Stated afro.

"It just might work!" was Ukita's reply.

"I doubt it." I said simply. L turned his head towards me, challenging me to go against him. I'm always one for a challenge. "Ryuzaki, only a minute ago you were saying how Kira is as childish as you. Don't you think it could that work way for other things? He is as childish as you, but also possibly as intelligent as you. You said yourself that 'He's met each of my challenges head on.' What makes you think that he won't see straight through your plan? Just as you are able to imitate Kira, he is able to do the same as you. He'll think as though he were you, step into your shoes, although you rarely wear them." A small chuckle escaped my lips. "He'll see through the lie. It's stupid! Sorry but fifteen hundred, that is too extreme, especially as everyone knows the problems the police are facing, fighting against what seems to be an invisible entity. And he has access to police information so he could easily hack in and find that there are no agents coming." I quietly inhaled, crossing my legs, and then wrapping the top leg back under the other. "Although you are 'the great L', so go along with your plan."

Everyone was silent for about a minute. "We will discuss the plan further at a later time, for know I will tell you the rest of the information about Kira."

I was getting bored, I knew all the information and obviously the task force believed I was just hindering the meeting, I think that I was giving some rather valid points. (Except maybe for the evil laugh) I took out my headphones and plugged them into my phone putting on some Three Days Grace, blocking out the world. I felt the words were oddly suitable.

'I get by in a world with no conscience, by shutting it out and being anonymous, and the problem is you're just like me. We get by in a world with no conscience, by shutting it out and being anonymous.'

L is anonymous. Our world has no conscience.


	11. Justification

**Yep, this is chapter 11. I can't believe that I have actually written so much! :P**

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

The meeting finished after thirty more minutes. Ryuzaki was talking quite a lot, he was excited, and somehow I could tell. If I was in his situation I would be the same, this is probably the biggest amount of people he has talked to in a while. When I sensed the discussions were finishing I pulled out my headphones and switched off my music. Standing to wish the force adieu. The chief led the way out. Matsuda was the last to leave the room, turning back to smile at me and wave. He was kind, and excitable, just like a puppy.

"Have a good evening Caly."

"I will don't worry." A faint smile spread across my face "See you soon Puppy."

The door clicked shut. "So L your plan going well?" I said turning my head towards him, he was still perched in his seat; I was standing near the sweet tray picking up some lollies.

"Yes. The meeting went well. Apart from your odd behaviour."

"A well, I am not used to being in a room with a bunch of strangers, while investigating about a mass murderer."

"That laugh was completely unnecessary." He said, turning his head away from me, although his voice sounded quite jolly, as though he was suppressing a laugh.

"Are you going to go ahead with your plan?"

"Yes." Said L, suddenly very serious. "My plan is perfectly good it is not 'stupid' as you believe."

"Sorry but I'll have to disagree there. I'll tell you what, let's agree to disagree and avoid any arguments, I wouldn't much like to get in a fight with someone I have to spend twenty-four hours with."

"I have a couple of questions for you Michiko. Please sit."

I made my way to the couch opposite from L, tentatively sitting down. "What is it?"

"On your file it seems as though you did not exist for a year, this is after your father died."

"Well yeah, I guess."

"What happened?"

"Sorry but no can do. Not telling."

"So, you are secretive. My percentage is going to increase if you withhold any information I believe necessary."

"Well then my percentage is just gonna have to increase, isn't it?" I said defiantly. I too can be childish and stubborn.

"I have another question."

"Yes?"

"If you were in a position where someone was going to attack someone you loved, would you kill the attacker?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Is that your final answer?"

"Definitely, should I give you my justification?"

"If you wish."

"I have lost enough people in my life that I would do anything I believe necessary to protect them, even if that meant killing someone and facing the consequences. I believe that justice must always be served, I would take my punishment, it would be enough for me just knowing that someone important to me was safe."

L was silent in response. I took one lolly from my pocket, ripped open the packet and shoved it in my mouth.

"One final question for the time being. Why were you residing in a flat in the Kanto region, when you could have stayed with your aunt?"

"Well I am looking for my grandpa."

"Your grandpa." He said quietly.

"Can we go shower now?" I asked my voice sounding slightly distorted from the sweet. He nodded.

We made our way to our room and I quickly picked up my towel, shampoo, conditioner, underwear and clean pyjamas. I then stood infront of the mirror for a while, staring at the girl looking back at me. She had cracked lips. I trailed my finger along my bottom lip, feeling the rough skin. When I was younger my mother would always scold me for chewing on my lips, she said it was a bad habit. I still don't really understand why it's bad. It is something I do when I am nervous, bored or thinking. Still I was trying to break the habit, as hard as it was. One of the techniques I learnt was substitution. Every time I came home I would take a lolly from my cupboard and use it as a distraction from biting, once I finished the lolly I would simply chew on the stick that remained. I put the stick from my now finished lolly into my mouth, biting down hard. I noted that the bags under my eyes had become more prominent, the veins around my eyes obvious.

We walked to the wet room and I proceeded to hang my stuff up on the little coat pegs along the wall. There was a small bit of glass separating the wet side and the dry side of the room. This sure was a fancy hotel. L and me showered facing away from each other; we didn't talk much apart from certain passing remarks.

"Michiko is that strawberry shampoo?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I can smell it. Can I please use some?"

I stretched my arm towards him passing him the pink and purple designed bottle. "Hmm." was what I heard next, he sure does love his strawberries.

"L, umm, please could you pass me a towel?" I said after I had washed out all of my conditioner, Panda had borrowed some of that also. He passed me the towel and I quickly wrapped myself up, stepping out of the way of the spray still coming from L's shower. "You going to be done soon?"

"Possibly three minutes." I stood there humming, thinking about that year that I was gone. L knew nearly everything about me, apart from for that one year. Why do I have to tell him about it when I had no idea who he was? I had basically no information about him and he expects me to reveal everything about myself. I made up my mind that I was going to research him, even if it increased my percentage of being Kira.


	12. My Usual Weird Self

**Next bit! Reviews give me more motivation to write and i'm always up for constructive criticism, so please do. I have only two episodes of Code Geass to watch :( I don't want it to end. Hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

******Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

We got back to our room and I sat myself on the bed. I removed my laptop from under the bed, bringing up my internet browser, I typed in 'Information about L' and I clicked the first link which was a page called 'Observing L'. I remember that I shuffled myself and angled the screen slightly out of the way so that he could not see what I was going on. The website told me that he had been active as L for eleven, or maybe twelve years. I glanced over at him quickly. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, maybe twenty-four or twenty five? So he started when he was around fourteen years old, he was a young genius. The web page went into some of his cases, but nothing I really found of interest, so I proceeded to do what I do best. Closing the website I cleared my search history, hacked into the data banks and erased any mention of me searching for L. I then hacked into the programming, using Ctrl F to bring up a search for certain words. I covered my tracks, no one would know that I had done anything; I had lots of practice at finding information.

I had to find as much information as I could in fifty seconds, quickly I absorbed any information I thought valid. My time frame was quickly receding. I clicked off with ten seconds to spare and brought up a google browser with images of cats, just so if he looked at my laptop he would see I was being my usual weird self. I started uhming and awwing at the cute kittens, just to prove my point. The phone rang; I could guessed that it was Watari. L had the phone in his hand for around two minutes.

"The security system for our computers went down temporarily, do you have any idea as to what happened?" L said to me.

"No." I replied.

"Show me your computer."

I passed him my laptop and he noticed the tabs I had open to do with kittens. He quickly looked through it and returned it to me. At around half past nine Watari called L again and reported that the fire wall temporarily went down, only for around seventy seconds and that nobody had infiltrated their data bases. Still L was skeptical, a good hacker can find out everything they need to in less than seventy seconds, and leave several lines of code so that they are able to hack in again and have all information streamed. Unfortunately I couldn't do that as I hadn't established a proxy server, so I got in, checked out some of the data and then left, leaving no trace.

I had been able to find certain things out about L, for example I knew that he was an orphan.

At around eleven I had gotten bored of cat pictures, puppy pictures and watching random music videos on youtube, so I decided to talk to Panda, maybe act like a detective and say that I had worked some things out about him, and startle him with my deductive power or pry some information from him. Don't misunderstand me, I didn't want to harm him in any way, I just wanted to know some more about him and I sure was a stubborn kid.

"So Panda, let's talk about something."

"What do you suggest?" Said L without even glancing away from his laptop screen.

"Where were you brought up?"

"In a variety of places, as you know I spent five years in England."

"Have you always been with Watari?"

"Yes, for as long as I can remember."

"He isn't you father?"

"No, he is not."

"You're an orphan." I stated. I looked to see his reaction. It was an assumption, but there was something that gave it away, his eyes looked slightly sad.

He glanced up at me, finally tearing his wide orbs from the laptop screen. He stared, neither confirming nor denying what I had said. "Who is your grandfather?" He asked out of the blue.

"I'm not completely sure. I know that, like my dad he was English, my grandpa served in world war two, and that he abandoned my father."

"Then why are you in search of him if he abandoned your father?"

"Dad believed it to be abandonment, but it wasn't. It was all a case of miscommunication."

"Please elaborate."

"My grandpa served in the war and would occasionally be able to send letters to his wife. She became pregnant just before he left to fight. My grandma became ill and died just after giving birth, unfortunately, due to miss communication, my grandpa received a letter saying that she had died with no mention of the child. He believed that the child had died as well. My father was taken to an orphanage, I don't know what it was called, and there was no mention on the paper work. When he was nine years old he was adopted by a Japanese family and he took their last name Makiba. Before then he didn't have a last name, he was just called Charles. Charles was the last thing my grandma said before dying."

"Do you have any knowledge about what the father's name is?"

"No, I don't! It's like he didn't exist, I think that every file with his name on was destroyed, there was a fire in the archive with all the paperwork. There is no mention of him anywhere else, it looks as though someone might have systematically gone along and removed any proof that he was ever on the earth. The only evidence that he existed was my dad. He was living proof. I guess that now, I am the only proof."

"How are you hoping to find him if you do not know his name?"

"A letter was sent to my grandma, I found it when I was looking through papers, it said that he was fighting in Japan and that he was thinking of living in the Kanto region in the future when the war stopped, he mentioned liking the cuisine."

"That knowledge alone will not give you the ability to find him, for all you know he could already have died."

"I don't know why but, just being in this area of Japan, I really feel close to... something. I feel like I am close to my family again, I love my aunt but... I want to know what happened to my grandpa, was he happy in the end?"

Finally I climbed into bed, thinking about what had happened in the day. I wanted to visit my aunt, 'Maybe I could ask L if she could come around? As I'm obviously not going anywhere.' Shutting my eyes, I thought about family, making up scenarios in my head. Scenarios of everything that could have been, but never was. My dad teaching me how to drive, my mum wishing me luck on the first day of my work, patting my back and giving me a home cooked packed lunch. The final thought that crossed my mind before I was unconscious was the idea of my grandfather reading me a bedtime story.


	13. A Puppy?

**Number 13. So you enjoying it so far? hmm? I recently watched Code Geass and I cried my eyes out :'( But it's absolutely amazing! Back to watching Black Butler...**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

The next morning I awoke to the all too familiar sound of typing.

"Really Ryuzaki? Do you ever actually sleep?"

"Yes, I do on occasion, but much like you I believe that sleep is a waste of time."

"So instead you are always awake and just working on cases. I understand that people rely on you to help them with their problems, but you need to sleep! It does affect your cognitive ability you know? Maybe if you slept slightly more you would be able to use your higher functions to the full capability."

"You do make a rather valid point, although in an hours sleep I could have already solved two cases. Another riddle worked out. Sleep would just interfere."

"At least take what I have said into account." I shuffled out of bed and decided to stay in my pyjamas; everyone is entitled to be sloppy sometimes, right? I sat down at the dressing table and hastily ran a comb through my hair. Somehow my hair looked like a birds nest; it had so many knots. I gave up and put down the comb. I placed my elbows on the table and pressed my face into my hands, covering my eye sockets with my palms. Dilemmas. Should I tell L about the year I was gone? Should I tell L I hacked his computer? Should I continue searching for my grandpa via the internet? There was only one thing I was sure about asking L. "Panda?"

"Yes Michiko?"

"Can we invite my aunty around? I haven't seen her in awhile and I usually see her every three weeks, I am due a visit. I normally go around to her house, but considering the current circumstances...?"

"I suppose it would be possible. I will allow you to see your aunt, although for that we will move to your flat, so that nobody can trace us back to here."

"Sure, I am okay with that!" A wide grin spread across my face. I always loved seeing my aunt; she was such a wacky person. "When can they come around?"

"Tomorrow. We will meet at your flat at two o'clock. Although I condone you to have family around, I do not wish for this meeting to delay the course of the investigation."

"That's fine! Can I call her up?"

"Yes, you may, but please use this phone as the number is untraceable." He deftly removed his mobile from his right hand pocket and stretched his hand out to me. I grabbed it and put in the number. My aunt answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" said aunt Noriko.

"Hey Noriko, it's Michiko."

"Oh hello honey! How are you? What have you been doing?"

"Just the usual stuff, how about you?"

"Works the same, and everything is going well!"

"Well that's great. I was wondering if you would want to come to my flat tomorrow at around two o'clock roughly, that's okay right? You're not working?"

"Yeah, I would love to see you! If we are going to meet up tomorrow I suppose there is no need to talk over the phone now. I'll leave you to your fun and see you tomorrow."

"Okay then. I'll see you!" I pressed the end call button and handed back the phone to L. Suddenly I felt very hungry; there wasn't any proper food around, only sweets. I remember being so worried about gaining weight, I couldn't understand how L wasn't the size of a truck, I understood that he used his brain and all, but really? That much candy? Why weren't his teeth black and crumbling out of his mouth? Why hadn't he had a heart attack yet? When Panda wasn't looking I nicked a strawberry shortcake from the sweet tray, quickly I shoved it down my trap and swallowed, hopefully he wouldn't notice the disappearance of his cake...

"You know that if you continue to eat my cake in the mornings, you will continue to have sugar rushes? Tomorrow I will request Watari to bring in other food. So much sugar is not good for you."

"Aaw, you care about my well being! You don't want me to get diabetes, you are so thoughtful!"

"No, I just want you to refrain from eating my cakes. Also it will not be easy to work with you if you are constantly hyper."

"And I thought you were being nice." I pouted slightly and crossed my arms over my chest.

Knocking could be heard from behind the front door, I didn't realise that the force were due for another visit. Watari opened the door and this time all the members stumbled in, their arms full with videotapes. Matsuda's stack was tipping precariously; it was about to fall. I lunged forward and caught the videotapes that decided to topple off.

"Thank you Caly."

"Don't mention it Sui."

"I thought you called me Puppy?"

"Yes, I did, but that's so yesterday. It's out of fashion now." I sassily snapped my fingers in front of his face, shaking my head from side to side. "Gosh Sui, keep with the trends."

In response he just stared at me for at least five seconds and then burst out laughing. Hmm, so he has delayed reaction times, he reminds me of my friend from England. It could take her twenty minutes to register a joke in her head.

We walked over to the table in front of the telly and put down the videos. It was going to be a long day. The team already looked really out of it, the chief's eyes kept drooping shut, then snapping back open. Sui had rather prominent bags forming under his eyes, poor guy, he worked so hard on the case.

The video tapes contained any footage that was thought to be relevant about the dead FBI agents. Most of the tapes just showed footage of different agents doing their duties, only two agents were tailing families, the rest had office jobs at the time. It was rather repetitive to watch; sorting papers, checking their computers and then dying two minutes later of a heart attack. The first FBI agent who was tailing a family was following the family's eldest daughter in a cafe. He received an email on his laptop and then collapsed at the table. People from neighboring tables ran up to him, trying to help. The final person we got to held some speculation. He had stopped his tailing a week back and was walking around town, he was expected home early to go and see his soon to be wife and her parents. He never got the chance. He died on the platform of the underground. Raye Penber was his name.


End file.
